Danny and Friend
by candycrasie
Summary: Danny's old friend comes into view of Danny's phone. What could this bring up?
1. Viewed by Phone

Danny and Friend

Summary: Danny's old friend comes into view, by a night scope held by Steve Mcgarrett.

*I don't own Hawaii Five-0*

"This is terrible!" Danny whisper yelled.

"It's not that bad." Steve commented, still staring at the house.

They were investigating a man named Remy Trance. He was an arms smuggler and drug dealer. He had sold bad drugs and killed several teens; rumor was that he was looking for a safe way off the island. The Governor thought he could get two birds with one stone, Remy and the person getting people out of town. Seeing something in the corner of his eye Danny turned toward it. Not being able to make out who it was he took a picture and called Kono.

"Hey!" She answered.

"Hey, I just sent you some photos could you try and brighten them up?"

"Sure," waiting for Kono's reply he turned toward Steve questioning glare.

"What?" He asked, irritation seeping out of his voice.

"Nothing," He turned his head back to the house.

"Hey I got the picture fixed." Kono said with little excitement. "I sent it to your phones."

Opening up the message Steve was about to say it was just a teenager, but looked at Danny's shocked-scared? Worried?-face.

"Danny what's wrong?" Concern littered his voice.

"Why?" Danny tears up, almost ready to spill. Cupping his hands to his face he tried to calm himself down.

Steve patted Danny's back trying to encourage him to use his words. After what seemed like hours, but only minutes, Danny looked into Steve's eyes, as if trying to see his soul.

"She was so young. Damn Steven she was just too young." He choked up. "Going through all that and still smiling every-god-damn-day. Never saying that anything was wrong, trying to show them she was strong."

He stopped and Steve stared at him puzzled. _Danny knew this kid_, he thought. _He Knows her_. He stared at the picture before asking something that's been on his mind.

"How do you know her?" It was quiet, as if testing the water.

"She was so sweet," he was choking back sobs. "She was the sweetest thing." Turning to Steve Danny said. "She was our neighbor, always coming over to play with baby Gracie and even taking care of her when we couldn't."

Steve waited for more because that didn't seem like the end, more like the thing just before the climax. He didn't have to wait long because Danny said.

"She was our daughter Steven. She had crappy relatives because her parents died and they didn't want her, but didn't give her up because they cared about their reputation. We –Rachel and I –took care of her like our own." He looked into Steve's eyes and whispered. "_She was our daughter_ and we thought she _died!_"


	2. Argument and Decision

Danny and Friend Chapter 2

I don't own Hawaii Five-0

Steve stared at Danny as if he's grown a third eye. Finally finding his bearings he said, "Why would you think she was dead?"

Danny looked at him, sadness engulfing his face. "There was a fire at the house she was staying at; sixteen people – SIXTEEN – were trapped inside." He paused taking a breather. "Out of those sixteen only three made it out. They said that all the parents fostering them died when the fire started." He paused again. "The other eleven bodies were found, burnt outside the fire escape. They couldn't make it to the bottom quick enough." He turned his head to gage Steve's reaction.

Steve was shocked at this new information. Not thinking about his next words Steve said,

"How can you be sure that's her Danny?" He gestured toward the photo. "It's been how many years?"

Danny looked at him with hurt and shock. "You don't believe me." He whispered.

Trying to do damage control Steve blurted out. "It's not that I don't believe you, but-"

Danny interrupted. "I know it's her Steve! You don't trust my judgment on the girl I consider my daughter?"

Knowing he couldn't win this battle Steve just placed – slammed – his head back against the head rest. The car fell into an uncomfortable silence as their mission was forgotten. Knowing that they couldn't concentrate at the task at hand Steve call Kono.

"Hey" She answered.

"I need you and Chin to switch shifts early."

"Okay" was the only answer he got.

Twenty minutes later Chin and Kono pulled up. Sensing the tension in the air, they let them go without hassle or questions.

Steve didn't drive Danny home but stopped at Five-0 headquarters. Danny not realizing this till he was at his desk asked. "Why?"

Steve bit his lip, hesitating only for a second more. "I didn't mean to up set you about this girl." He paused letting the information sink in. "But can you really know for sure that it's her?" During the conversation Danny had taken a seat so Steve was looming over him. He looked up at his partner and sighed. His blue eyes were pleading. "Please Steven just believe me."

Not being able to take his partner like that he sank to the ground. _What the hell am I suppose to do_, he thought.

Neither had a clue what to do, so they just sat there. As the clock ticked by Steve and Danny kept quiet for what seemed like days but was only an hour. When he asked the big question, "Will you help me find her?"

They turned to each other. Steve took a deep breathe while Danny held his. "Of course,"

Danny let out the breath that he was holding.

"So how are we going to find her?"

"We are going to go the one person on this island who knows everything." Danny got up, as Steve said, "Kamekona."

Getting up the two set off in Danny's camaro, to go and talk to Kamekona.


	3. Finding in a Pizza place

Danny and Friend Chapter 3

I don't own Hawaii Five-0

Kamekona was serving out the information on the girl. She was not the new kid on the block, she just worked for one. They say her name is unknown but that her boss loves to hang out at the pizza place; the one run by Joey.

Walking up to the pizza place Danny licked his lips, man he was hungry. He had missed dinner and breakfast. Looking at Steve then at the menu Danny was about to ask before

Steve said. "Normally I would say no Danno, but I hungry too."

Danny smiled; this was going to go okay.

Joey saw them coming and yelled, "I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" Steve called back. "We're here for someone. They're supposed to hang out here often."

"And for a good pie." Danny added.

Steve looked at him and whispered, "Is food all you think about?" Just as Danny was about to say something Steve added. "Please don't, I think I already know the answer."

"Look I don't know nuthin' bout the Salvo's alright?" Joey yelled at Steve.

"This isn't about the Salvo's," Danny sounded exasperated. Joey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We're looking for some customers; well, their friend, really." Joey gave a confused look. This was going to be hard.

Danny got out his phone and held it up to Joey. "Do you recognize this girl; they say her boss comes here."

"No I don't," he said as his fingers pointed to the back corner booth.

Danny and Steve looked at each other before heading that way.

As they approached the table a girl stepped in their way. Steve was about to tell her to back off but someone said. "Scotty?"

Danny looked at Steve then at the one who called his name. He was Steve's height, had a scar on his neck covered by messy brown hair. His deep green eyes stared at Danny, questioning if he was right.

"Yeah," He smiled and went to hug Danny-Scotty but stopped when he pulled out his badge.

"You know a cop, Johnny." The man stood up. He was three times bigger than Danny, had black graying hair, and ring along his knuckles.

"If it makes you feel any better I wasn't a cop when he knew me." Danny said.

"Don't care."

"Okay," He held his hands up to the man chest. "And you would be?"

"His boss."

"Okay, well I'm going to ask him about an old friend and you're going to sit your ass down and eat. Alright? Good"

Before he could say anything, Steve held a gun up to his head and said. "Enjoy your food."

Johnny looked at Danny and Steve and thought, _these are some badass cops_.

"Who are you looking for Scotty?"

He held up his phone with the picture of the girl on there. Watching Johnny's eyes widen, he knew she was here to do business by herself.

Just as he was about to answer a hand appeared on Danny-Scotty's shoulder. He turned to look at whoever was touching him, only to find the young girl in question.

The beautiful brown hair was now littered with a ray of purple and pink, the piercing black orbs held only sadness, as she stood tall he could see the tattoos that held her pain and sorrow. But all this was lost on Danny as he only stared at her chest, riddled with cigarette burns. Choking back his tears all Danny managed was a simple, "Sandra, Baby," as he crumpled to the floor holding her face.

"It's nice to see you too Danny, Babe." She could not help the one tear that managed to fall from her red-rimmed face, holding Danny hands.


	4. Words unspoken

Danny and Friend Chapter 4

I don't own Hawaii Five-0

Slumped on the floor, they held each other for a few minutes before Danny looked up at Johnny and asked, "Can I have your jacket?"

"Sure," Johnny knew better than to mess with Danny and Sandra.

Taking the warm black cotton jacket Danny handed it to Sandra and sternly said, "Put this on."

Steve put his gun away and said to Joey. "Do you have a pie ready?"

Nodding Joey handed Steve two pizzas as Steve got out cash and handed it to Joey. Turning back to his partner he said. "Are you ready?" in a quiet voice as if talking to a sick child.

Looking back at Steve Danny said. "Yeah," he turned to Johnny. "Do you want to come with us?"

Before he could answer Johnny's boss said, "If you move your sister dies."

Stopping dead in his tracks Johnny looked down. The restaurant was quiet, so when Sandra moved closer to him her foot steps sounded throughout the restaurant.

"What do you think your doing hanging around with cops huh? Do you think I'm-"He stopped as she opened her mouth and screech. A banshee would hand sounded better. Clamping their hands over their ears nobody heard the bone shattering scream that came from Johnny's boss.

Falling to the floor they saw his arm bent in an improbable position as Sandra stood over him. Looking at the girl people could see the hate and disgust in her eyes. She kneeled next to her employer and spoke in a menacing voice. "The next time you think you can get away talking like that you're going to end up six feet under with very little air left."

She pulled his head up by his hair adding. "And don't think I won't turn you over for the crimes that you committed so far." Sandra pushed his head to the floor, got up, grabbed Johnny and Danny's hand and left. Leaving a bemused Steve with a scared restaurant.

Not knowing what to do Steve said to Joey, "I think you should an ambulance."

Nodding Joey watched Steve, Danny, Sandra, and Johnny pile into the camaro, while he picked up the phone and called for a doctor.

Steve looked back into the rearview mirror and saw two black orbs looking at him. Turning his head to Danny he asked, "Where are we going?"

An insidious look past his face as he thought, when it came to him, "Do you think we could go to your place?"

"Sure, Why?" Steve pondered why Danny wanted to go to his place when it dawned on him that Danny had a shithole apartment.

The drive to Steve's place was uneventful and quiet. Nobody said anything, not even when Steve played that song Danny hated so much.

When they arrived at the house, Johnny and Sandra stood back to look at it clearly. The way the Hawaiian sun bounced off the house made it seem almost friendly.

But Sandra didn't take chances. She pushed Johnny and Danny back behind the car and made a grab for Steve's gun. Shell shocked Steve looked at the empty holster and back at the girl. What he saw in the girl's eyes made Steve grab a gun from the car.

When Sandra causally walked up to the left side of the house Steve went to the right.

Danny and Johnny stood back as those two searched the house. Johnny looked at Danny-Scotty and said. "She always checks houses before she let anyone go in."

"Why?" Was all Danny could ponder?

"There was an incident that left someone in critical condition" He simply answered.

Danny pondered this for a few minutes before he saw Steve open the door. Walking into the house, Danny and Johnny slumped on the couch as Steve headed to his room to change.

Once he was in fresh clothes he offered some to Danny and Johnny. They gracfully took the clothes before Johnny's stomach grumbled.

"The pizzas in the-" Steve didn't finish his sentence as Sandra came out with four plates of pizza.

"When did you get the pizza?" Danny asked as he took his plate.

Sandra didn't answer, she just handed them their plates and sat on the floor. Seeing as she wasn't going to talk, Steve opted for just watching TV.

As the hours passed and the sun faded over the horizon, Sandra grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

She looked all three men in the eye and took a deep breath. "I wish you hadn't seen me Danny." Her black orbs bore into Danny's soul. "You weren't meant to see me again."

Danny took a deep breath, taking it all in, whilst a single question formed in his head.

"Why? Why do you sound like you're protecting me from something?"

"I am protecting you." Danny looked at her with hurt and Disgust.

"No-" Steve got up to tell Danny to hear her out but Johnny pulled him back.

"You don't want to get into one of their arguments." Johnny whispered.

Danny continued. "You aren't supposed to protect me! You aren't supposed to carry that burden!" Danny inhaled. "Why would you think you have to protect me?"

"Because I'm the one that put you on their radar!" Tears streamed down her face as she hiccupped out this last part. "If I hadn't been there they would never have known about you. You be living in here without the threat of them shooting you, Gracie, or Rachel; because I chose not to do something they say."

Sandra fell to the floor holding her face while Danny's brain sunk this information in. Looking at the girl her made his own he asked, "What are they blackmailing you to do?"

"If I told you, you would have to arrest me for possible terrorism." Sandra chuckled humorlessly.

The blue eyes that she loved so much grow wide with shock, Steve looked at this girl like she turned into a rainbow flying carpet, and Johnny didn't look shocked staring down at the carpet. Turning for the door Sandra glanced back at Johnny and mouthed, _Take care babe_, putting on a fond smile as if she was a mother sending her child off to college.

Danny didn't notice that she opened the door till he heard her locking it. Pushing himself up from the floor Danny tried to catch the door before it closed, but to no avail. Knowing he couldn't catch her Danny slumped back on the floor, finally, balling his eyes out.

The bump on the log formally known as Steve went to comfort Danny, with Johnny following behind.

All that could be heard in the house were Danny sobs, his pleas and the comforting words.


	5. Sleepless Night

Danny and Friend

I **don't** own Hawaii 5-0

That night Danny and Johnny slept at Steve's place. Johnny opted for Mary's old room, as Steve had taken the coach leaving Danny in Steve's bed.

At 2:00 A.M all was silent but something had woken Steve up. After letting himself stay in bed – couch? – For about 2 seconds before Steve crept over to Johnny to check on him.

In Mary's room he saw that all over his clothes; but his boxers were on the floor and scrunched up his face. He was about to leave but decided to move the covers up more - it was a little chilly in there. Placing the covers over him, Steve noticed the faint scars and noted them.

Exiting the room he went to his room to check on Danny but stopped before his hand touched the doorknob.

_Sniff sniff_

_Is Danny crying, no he wouldn't be? _Thought Steve.

Steve moved his ear closer to the door.

_Sniff sniff_

He heard it again.

_Holy cow, Danny's crying! _Steve's head yelled. _Again!_

Quietly he moved from heel to toe, hand almost touching the door each time but not quite grasping the handle.

He did this for a good 10 minutes before curiosity got the best of him and he – quietly as possible – shoved the door open.

Sitting on the bed Danny's blonde hair was everywhere, breathing ragged, but what caught Steve's attention the most was the fact that Danny was awake. Staring straight at Steve with red rimmed eyes.


End file.
